Future Meets Past
by ketsuki
Summary: **Complete** (SM/YYH) What if, during the Silver Alliance, before Princess Saturn became Sailor Saturn and one of Serenity's bodyguards, have met one of YYH chars?
1. Future Meets Past: Prologue

**This is a present/past sort of story. It switches from time to time, so read closely, or else you'd be very confused, trust me. By the summary, you should know what this story is about right? Hotaru and Kurama tell their side to their friends.******

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Sailor Moon does not belong to me but to their rightful owners, which I cannot recall at the moment so I'll get back to you with that. Do not sue, because I don't even have enough money for an Anne Rice book and to me, that really sucks. Don't say I didn't warn you!**   
**** ****

**Future Meets Past******

**By: Ketsuki**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
During the time of Crystal Tokyo   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Hotaru gazed around at her friends in a silent satisfaction. She was happy - so were her friends - after so many years of hardships. So many wars, tears, pain, but happy memories, they were finally gathered here, in the large resting room of the Crystal Tokyo Palace. 

Starting from the left side of the room, Hotaru saw Ami, with her glasses on, reading a thick heavily bounded book. Minako and Makoto was also reading, but one look at their swooning faces meant that they were reading a different kind of book then Ami's. 

Turning to the bean bags placed in front of the fire place was Rei, doing various symbols with her hands, as if trying to coax the fire to tell her things no one else should know. Hotaru giggled to herself. Whether there were evil or no evil, Rei would always be a fire priestess. 

Then, turning to her right, she saw Usagi, otherwise known as Neo Queen Serenity to her subjects, deep in discussion with Setsuna, probably talking about something that was confidential. 

On another couch, Michiru and Haruka was sitting side by side, Michiru's head resting on Haruka's shoulder and Haruka's arm around Michiru's shoulders. They seemed so deep in love, that their love seemed even deeper then just the surface, it seemed. Like they were linked, heart and soul. 

Hotaru sighed and blew her long bangs out from her face. Glancing down at the cup of hot chocolate in her hands, she bit her lip thoughtfully. Her friends were all the different things, when the whole point of these monthly meetings was to do something all friends should participate in. 

But what could she do? Basically nothing. She reached forward to put down her mug and lifted up a large piece of sketching paper, a charcoal, and a large piece of cardboard to put the piece of paper on top off. Reaching deep into her memory, she began to sketch, the scribbling of the charcoal echoing in the silent room. 

A small smile spread across her face as her drawing began to take shape. She was so deeply concentrating that she couldn't hear someone sneaking up on her. 

"Hotaru-chan! Who are you drawing?" the goddess of love, Minako teased, peering over Hotaru's shoulder. Hotaru nearly screamed, but calmed herself down just in case. 

"It's nothing, Mina-chan. Just an old friend!" Hotaru said, giggling nervously. 

"Oh really, Hotaru-chan? If it's an old friend would you spend so long on this drawing? Every line is so precise, so carefully drawn, as if it can't be anything but perfect. It can't be just a friend, Hotaru-chan". 

Hotaru raised an eyebrow. Since when Minako get so observant? But their argument had caught the others' attention. They gathered around Hotaru and Minako. 

"Hotaru-chan, don't tell me you have a boyfriend! Cause that looks like a guy to me! Cool eyes too, so cold and mysterious", Makoto exclaimed, admiring the picture. 

A blush spread across Hotaru's pale cheeks as she grabbed the drawing back. "It's nothing, minna! Really! It's just an old friend-" 

"And how did you meet this old friend, Hotaru-chan?" Usagi teased, a playful smile spreading across her face. 

Hotaru's blush deepened as she looked away. "A long time ago", she said softly and sighed. 

"Great! Tell us, Hotaru-chan. We need a good story to listen to anyway. Even if it's a friendship story or love story. Come on, Hotaru-chan. We want to hear!" Minako said, bouncing up and down. 

"But Minako...it's nothing! Besides, it was so long ago, I can hardly remember!" Hotaru protested, shaking her head wildly. 

"Ne, Hotaru-chan. If you couldn't remember it very well, then how can you remember this person's face so clearly?" Rei demanded, a smirk on her face. She looked truimphant as she swept her long black hair over her shoulder. 

"This is ridicules! Tell them, Michi-chan, Haruka-chan, Setsuna-chan! This is ridicules!" Hotaru said loudly. 

The three Outers glanced at each other and grinned. "Hotaru-chan, we think Mina-chan's idea is excellent. We don't know much about your past, and there's a few more hours before dinner. Let's hear your story", Setsuna said soothingly. Michiru and Haruka chuckled to themselves. 

"But minna...you're all against me!" Hotaru said, pouting. 

Minako ignored Hotaru's protest. "That's seven against one. Ami-chan, I'd presume you'd like to hear this story too?" 

"Sure, I don't see why not", Ami shrugged, taking off her glasses and placing them neatly on the table. 

Hotaru knew when she had lost. She sighed, shaking her head. "Fine...fine, I'll tell you. Just get comfortable, this is going to be a long story", Hotaru shook her head, smiling in a tiny smile. 

The others seated themselves in various couches and beanbags in front of Hotaru and stared at her intently. 

A faraway look was in Hotaru's eyes as she envisioned the happenings of so long ago. 

"When I said it happened a long time ago, it did. I was still the Princess of Saturn. You'd understand when I said it isn't a love story, because I was ten years old, back then. It was very sudden. I can still hardly remember it. It was like, a black hole appeared out of no where, and I was whisked away into a dreamland. To me, it seemed like a dream, because when I came back, it seemed that no time had passed at all. Anyway, I should start at the beginning. I had just finished getting ready for bed and I was taking a walk in the palace gardens..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
During the time of Modern Tokyo, Japan   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


This was a normal get together of the Urameshi Team and co. Normally, it would be at Keiko's ramen shop, but it had been moved to Minamino Shuuichi's house. Shuuichi, also known as by his friends, Kurama. 

Right now, it wasn't much of a get together. 

Hiei just sat on the single couch, crossed arms and crossed legs, watching everyone without a care in the world, it seemed. Of course, almost everyone knew he was just keeping an eye on Yukina. 

Speaking of Yukina, she and Keiko was helping out in the kitchen, trying to conjure up something edible. Not to insult their cooking skills or anything, just that after half an hour, they were still trying to find out how to operate the microwave. They were, of course, trying to pop popcorn. It didn't help when Yukina kept insisting to use the oven, since 'they worked the same way'. 

Shizuru, Botan, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara, at the moment, was playing cards. Right now, Shizuru was winning, while Yuusuke and Kuwabara were in a rage, while Botan just looked very sheepish. 

Kurama, the one who's house was being trashed at the moment, was sitting calmly across from Hiei, a sketching book in his hands and a pencil, sketching out who knows what. Actually, everyone in the room had been curious, just didn't bother to check it out. 

So, basically everyone was doing their own thing. Finally, Botan couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't take the squabbling of the two people seated beside her. She couldn't take Hiei's calmness, Yukina's naive personality, Keiko's stubborness that they _had_ to make popcorn, Shizuru's winning streak, and Kurama's mysterious drawing. She was actually dying to find out what Kurama was sketching. 

So, she threw down her cards. "Okay, this is it. This is a friendly get together, right? So, shouldn't we be doing something together? And Kurama-kun, can you please help Yukina-chan and Keiko-chan in the kitchen?" Botan gaze a pleading look at the redhead. He nodded, a small smile of amusement on his face. Standing up, he placed the book onto the coffee table and headed into the kitchen. 

With a mischievous smile, Botan took the sketching book gently and gazed at the picture. "Wow...Kurama's such a good artist!" Botan squealed, showing everyone the picture. 

"Is that Kurama's girlfriend or something?" Yuusuke said, a smirk on his face. 

"It's about time!" Kuwabara guffawed loudly. 

Hiei only snorted and looked away, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe anyone could have such stupidity. 

Shizuru took out a cigarette and lighted it, bringing to her lips. Taking it out, she blew out a small puff of smoke. "Why don't you just ask him when he comes out?" she asked carelessly, taking another breather into her cigarette. 

"She looks a little young...Maybe around twelve or thirteen..." Botan said thoughtfully, putting down the drawing. 

Around fifteen minutes later, the two girls and Kurama came out of the kitchen, with three bowls of popcorn. Kurama put the bowl on the table and took his sketching book. 

"Hey Kurama, who is that girl?" Yuusuke asked non-chalently, grabbing a handful of popcorn from Keiko's bowl. Keiko rolled her eyes and settled onto the couch that could seat three people. 

"What girl?" Keiko asked with interest, staring at Kurama with curiousity shining in her brown eyes. 

"It's no one. Just a person I used to know", Kurama answered calmly, picking up his pencil to continue his drawing. 

"It ain't as simple as that, Kurama-kun. There's more to it then what you're telling us!" Kuwabara declared, pointing at Kurama dramatically, as if accusing him of something horrible. 

Kurama raised an eyebrow in question. 

"We're just curious, Kurama-kun, you can't blame us for that!" Botan said, smiling widely in pretend innocence. 

"Why don't you tell us about that girl? After all, there's absolutely nothing to do at the moment", Shizuru suggested, taking the cigarette out from her mouth so she could speak. 

"Yeah, tell us about your girlfriend!" Yuusuke said, smiling brightly. 

"Yuusuke-kun, she was ten", Kurama said simply. 

"Oh...well, when did you meet her anyway?" Yuusuke asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. 

"When I was still Youko Kurama, living in Makai". 

"That makes it even more interesting. Let's hear it, Kurama!" Kuwabara said, turning his chair around to face the redhead. 

"You really want to? It's actually rather boring...And rather personal", Kurama said, as if trying to discourage them. 

"That makes us even more curious, Kurama-kun. Come on, tell us!" Botan spoke up, bouncing up and down on her chair in excitement. She had always loved a good story. 

"Fine...But it's a really long story so get yourself comfortable. It all started when I was just taking a walk around the forest gardens near my lair. I detected something strange from far off and then suddenly, a little girl decided to drop in for a visit..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**End of Prologue**   
**** ****

**Continuation of Disclaimer: Oh wait, now I can remember those names...Then again...maybe not...If you know, please tell...I can never remember the names of the creators of the anime I write about...Sheesh, what a bad habit...**


	2. Future Meets Past: Part 1

  
****I don't have much to say, only that this is a continuation of the prologue, and hope you enjoy!   


**Future Meets Past: Part 1******

**By: Ketsuki**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She fell hard onto the ground. It was a miracle that her small fragile body didn't break into a thousand pieces. She had the wind knocked out of her, but she was slowly regaining her breath. 

Once she realized that she could stand, she pushed herself up slowly, shaking her head to rid of the leaves that had gotten tangled in her black hair. 

She stood up slowly, brushing dirt and leaves off her silky purple nightgown. Thank goodness she wore her purple hard-soled shoes, or else she would be jumping around in pain at the moment, seeing the sharp leaves and thorned vines hanging from the trees and on the ground. 

Giggling at the thought of such absurdity, she tilted her head up to look around her. But what she saw wasn't trees and leaves with sunlight filtering through, she saw a pair of cold merciless golden eyes, staring right at her. 

With a gasp of surprise, she wheeled around and came face to face to a creature so majestic he took her breath away. This creature had fox ears, and a long bushy tail. His hair seemed white, or even a bright silver, when she knew it was gray. It was still silky and smooth. His complexion was pale, not as pale as herself, but pale enough. His features seemed to be drawn with expertise and sharp lined design. He was dressed in plain white robes, but that did not change his appearance in any way. His eyes was what amazed her the most. How golden yet hazel brown, it seemed! And with such coldness, like no emotion passed through him. 

She couldn't help but take a step back in fear. Even though he looked beautiful, calm, and serene, she could still see the aspects of a cunning, deadly, and merciless killer in his gaze. If he chose to attack, she knew she could never defend herself. She was only ten, after all, and not even half way through her training. 

So she did the only intelligent thing she knew to do. She crept a few steps back and silently observed the mysterious attacker. If he attacked, she would turn and run. Yes, it was a cowardly thing to do, but there was no point in engaging in a battle she could not win. 

She was, as you could see, far more mature then her age seemed. 

They stared at each other, stared at each for so long it seemed like hours. She was quickly losing her patience. Of course, no matter how mature she was, she was still a child, no more then ten years old, in a mysterious land she knew could not be her home. 

She was scared; fear gripped her tightly in its claws. But she was running out of patience. She considered turning around and just making a run for it, but then this creature could catch up to her in less then a second. She, herself, was not very agile nor fast, and due to her observations, the creature seemed to be able to move very fast and very quietly. 

She was normally the most observant person in the entire kingdom, no one could sneak up on her. But this creature had done it - admidst so many trees and branches that could snap under any weight. But then again, come to think of it, she was almost half unconscious so she considered that it didn't really count. 

Or, this person could be a friend. Maybe he wasn't as menacing as he seemed to be. After all, you couldn't really judge someone by their appearance, right? Then again, maybe not. 

But they couldn't stare at each other all day long. And judging from his gaze, he seemed to think he was very much superier then others. No, he definitely wasn't egotistic, just had enough confidence to take major risks. 

Well, one of them had to speak up first. It was true, her last thought. They couldn't stare at each other for so long, sizing each other up. Besides, she was feeling very intimidated. Maybe it was just his look or his posture, but she was sure it had to do with his height. He completely towered over her, she had to crane her neck up just to stare back at him challengingly. 

'Alright...This is it...I'm speaking up...' She opened her mouth to speak when he raised an eyebrow and knelt down to her level, till he was face to face. She widened her large violet eyes and took a step back. 

"What is a little girl like you doing here?" the creature asked rudely, glaring hard at her. 

Normally, one her age would've immediately began shouting for being referred to as a 'little girl', but she had to admit, she did look a bit young from her proper age. 

"I'm ten years old", she stated defiantly, glaring eye to eye to the creature. 

"That's what I mean. Little girl", he said, smirking at her directly. 

She didn't really care, and as mature as she was, she could not comprehend that he was insulting her. "My name isn't little girl. My name is Saturn. May I ask, what is your name?" she looked at him directly, innocence written all over face. 

He glared at her, his eyes narrowed. But Saturn could see a small part of him that was incredulous with her. 'Incredulous about what?' she thought, her naive mind wondering. 

"You don't know who I am? Haven't your mother ever warned you about the infamous Youko Kurama, the best thief in Makai?" he demanded, his glare threatening to knock Saturn down. However, he said his name not with a proud voice of his reputation. Saturn could see that he was just plainly stating the facts. He was merely curious on why she had never heard of him before. But the way he said it angered Saturn. 

Sataru shook her head. She narrowed her own bright violet eyes and glared right back. "My mother is not here. This isn't my home. This land, I am not familiar with it. Therefore, I am lost. Now tell me, if I do not belong in this so called 'Makai', then how could I have heard of Youko Kurama?" she demanded angrily. 

The creature widened his eyes ever so slightly, before smirking in a way like he knew he had won. "I am Youko Kurama, most famous thief in the demon world. We call this world, Makai. Surely you must know such simple aspects of this universe. You must know of the two other worlds, Ningenkai and Reikai. You cannot be as ignorant as that". 

Saturn's glare intensified as she clenched her fist in rage. She felt her nails dig into her palms hard as she sought to calm herself and think of an appropriate answer. "I have already told you, I do not belong in such a place. Don't you dare accuse me of being ignorant. With your egotistical behaviour, I don't doubt you are the ignorant one!" With that said, Saturn dared not to look away. She awaited the creature's answer. 

The creature continued to smirk at her. "You talk like you're royalty, little Saturn. You act far more mature, beyond your age. Tell me, are you of royalty?" he bemused, staring at Saturn with a little spark of amusement in his eyes. 

By now, Saturn knew that she truely disliked this creature. Yes, he was beautiful, and maginificent, and serene, but he took in everything she said as a joke. But she held her head high and answered, "Yes, I am. I'm the Princess of my planet, Saturn. The rightful heir to the throne, as you probably won't know". 

The creature stared at her, before chuckling quietly under his breath and standing up. Looking down carelessly, there was no longer a smirk nor a glare on his face. He was just being as passive as he was when Saturn had first saw him, which in reality, made Saturn a little nervous. 

"You must have a death wish, Little Saturn, speaking in such a way. If you dare to speak in such a manner again, you will be killed in less then a second. Come", he said simply and began to walk away. 

Saturn could barely comprehend what he had just said before she noticed that he was leaving her. "Wa-wait! What do you mean?" she asked, a little too nervous for her liking. 

He turned back, eyeing the girl. "You do need shelter for the night, do you not? Or would you rather sleep outside?" 

"So...you're offering me a place to stay?" Saturn asked, widening her eyes. Just a minute ago, she had thought he was going to kill her! Now she felt like laughing. How silly of her to judge someone by their appearance and attitude to strangers. She guessed that he must've been a bit suspicious of her. 

Youko Kurama merely glared at her before continuing on his way. Saturn hurried to catch up, but made sure there were at least a three feet distance between them. Just for safety reasons, you'd understand.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the Time of Crystal Tokyo   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Minako wrinkled her nose in distaste. She turned to the story teller. "Hotaru-chan, this Youko Kurama sounds like a jerk", she said, running a hand through her sunny blond hair. 

Hotaru smiled, nodding in acknowledgement. "He appeared to be a 'jerk' to me as well, when I first met him. And he remained that way until a few weeks later. But, I'm really getting ahead of myself". 

"But your descriptions were really detailed, Hotaru-chan. His golden but hazel eyes...silky silver white hair...his cold expression...It sounded like you were in love", Usagi teased, grinning brightly and winked to show that she was joking. 

Hotaru looked away thoughtfully, her index finger on her lips. "Usagi-chan...If you saw him, you would've thought he was a mortal angel...He was _beautiful_...Not handsome or pretty, but almost angelic...I wasn't in love...I was just admiring him...I wouldn't know what love was until a few weeks later", Hotaru smiled, as if seeing a vision right then. 

"Does everything happen a few weeks later?" Makoto asked innocently, her eyes shining with curiosity. 

"You can say that. But I still have to clear things up. Youko Kurama has a companion. You can say they were best friends, thou they didn't show it all the time. I met him when we arrived in Youko Kurama's lair...After he demanded some payment of me...I understand your confused looks...I was pretty confused myself...But I sooner or later learned that in Makai, it's a kill or be killed, steal or be stolen, kind of world. Completely different to any of our planets' civilization, isn't it?...Yes, where was I? Oh, the payment..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of modern Tokyo, Japan   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Kurama paused in his story for a second, as he contemplated what to tell next. He tried to explain to his friends of his surprise at seeing a little girl in the middle of a forest - his forest. It had shocked him till no end, even with his cold and emotionless demeanor. 

"Her name was Saturn? Isn't that one of our planets?" Yuusuke commented, sitting back with an eyebrow raised. 

"She said she was the princess of the planet Saturn, and that all princesses or females with royal blood were named after their planets. I didn't really believe her. Of course, back then, I didn't know one of Ningenkai's planets were named Saturn. Maybe if I had known, I would've believed, but during the time she stayed with Kuronue and I, I did not believe one word of her explanation", Kurama said. 

"When did Saturn meet Kuronue?" Kuwabara asked curiously. 

"I was just about to tell you that, actually", Kurama said, a sheepish smile on his face. 

"Well then, get on with the story. Tell us what happened next! What was Saturn's reaction to Makai?" Botan chirped excitedly, her violet eyes blinking repeatedly. 

Kurama nodded and continued on with his story of his past. "Anyway, we walked through many forked paths. It was unecessary to go through so many roads, but I made sure little Saturn did not remember how to get to my lair. I just felt like I had to shelter this little girl. I thought that this little girl was very amusing and naive, and that she could possess no harm to Kuronue and I. Besides, being a princess, she had to have some kind of jewelry with her. So then, we arrived at the mouth of my lair in around a half an hour hike..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**End of Part 1**


	3. Future Meets Past: Part 2

**Continuation of part 1, please review. And I hope this story makes sense.**   
**** ****

**Future Meets Past******

**By: Ketsuki**   
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama stopped at the entrance of his lair and turned to the small girl, a non caring look on his face. 

"Little Saturn, you must have something you can pay me back with. Jewelry, anything that can be sold with a big price. Being a princess, you have to have some kind of heirloom you can give me", Kurama said plainly. Being a thief, he was demanding for something that could give him riches for giving Saturn a suitable shelter for the night. 

Saturn looked down, fidgeting visibly. Kurama could see the choker around her neck with the little golden shape in the front. But he knew she had more jewelry then just the choker. But her gown covered her arms and wrists, and was down to her ankles, so it pretty much concealed everything. 

"I might have something...But let me spend the night in your lair and tomorrow morning, I shall give you my jewelry. However, only if you promise not to bring me any harm during the night. I am still not sure if I can trust you or not", Saturn said bluntly, lifting her head to stare back at Youko Kurama with defiance in her eyes. 

'Smart little girl...Knows not to trust a stranger...But silly of her to tell me to make such a promise'. But nevertheless, Kurama nodded silently and turned his gaze away from her. 

With that settled, he led her inside without a word. He heard Saturn's gasp of amazement, and he turned to glance at her. 

Saturn was staring at the many plants that surrounded them, climbing the walls, with only one kind of flower in sight. There were only roses grown in the lair, but inside the cave, it seemed so peaceful, so serene. And the scent of roses lingered in the air, enough to make Saturn a bit drowsy. 

As cold as Kurama was, he knew a creature of innocence when he saw one. But then, it was rare to not see a young child as not a creature of innocence. But her facial features made her look innocent, yet deadlyjust the same. Her pale skin and black hair contrasted deeply with each other, and her large bright violet eyes seemed to stare at you from faraway and seemed to read your soul clearly. Her glare made her look dead serious, as if she was giving off a warning that she was not one to cross. 

"Hey, Kurama!" A greeting broke through his thoughts and he turned his eyes from Saturn to his fellow thief and companion, Kuronue. The call seemed to have startled Saturn as well, as she turn to stare at the newcomer with her serious gaze. 

"Kuronue, back from your little robbery so soon?" Kurama asked almost sarcastically, as far as sarcastic he could get without breaking his emotionless facade. 

Kuronue shrugged, then knelt down to look at Saturn in the face. "And who might you be, little girl?" 

"Why are everyone intent on calling me little girl? Sir, my name is Saturn. Please address me properly", Saturn said a bit too sternly for her age. 

"Saturn, eh?" Kuronue smiled in amusement as he stood up and glanced over at his silent companion. "I didn't know you bring naive little girls to bed. And such a sweet one too, such a shame". 

Saturn frowned deeply, and suddenly had the urge to run. She wasn't sure what this new person meant but she felt very threatened at the moment. 

"Kuronue, she is only ten. As she keeps repeating", he muttered, heading towards a highly concealed opening that Saturn guessed was probably his room. 

Saturn looked after the retreating Youko Kurama then looked at the new creature. This one had a sort of straw hat, though she couldn't see what was the use of it. His hair was black, or rather, dark navy, and was tied into a long ponytail. His back rested a pair of wings that resembled wings of a bat. And he was staring at her with a grin that told Saturn that this creature was much different then the one who called himself Youko Kurama. 

"There are innocent ears listening, you know", Saturn muttered quietly under her breath at Kuronue's comment. 

"Oh, well then, how stupid of me to say such things to such a young child", Kuronue said dramatically, sighing as if he was greatly disappointed in himself. 

Saturn couldn't help but giggle a bit at his drama and decided that even for his earlier words, he seemed much for social then Youko Kurama. Maybe he could tell her just where she was. And give her a straight answer as well. 

"Sir, can you please tell me what you and Youko Kurama are? And just what is this place? And what is 'Makai', 'Ningenkai', and 'Reikai'?" Saturn asked innocently, her face full of puzzlement. 

"You must not be from around here then, Saturn, if you don't know about the three worlds and the infamous Youko Kurama", Kuronue commented. 

Saturn suddenly changed her expression to show that she was deeply annoyed. "Why should I know of a infamous Youko Kurama even if I am from around here, sir?" she asked, trying to conceal her annoyance. 

"None of this 'sir' stuff, Saturn. Just call me Kuronue, and you can call that anti-social kitsune Kurama. Drop the Youko", Kuronue said to Saturn. 

Saturn nodded and silently took a seat on a pile of comfortable leaves, as Kuronue did the same. "Kitsune? You-I mean, Kurama is a kitsune? Isn't that another word for a fox demon?" Saturn asked, her childish curiosity showing through her mask. She had been taught to keep up a stance that showed off her maturity at all times, but at different times, she couldn't help but act as a child that she was. 

"It had to be obvious, Saturn, with his ears and tail. I guess you don't see much of creatures like we are at your homeland?" Kuronue asked, now completely serious. 

Saturn was a bit surprised to see Kuronue transform from a very rambunctious personality to a serious and stern one. She smiled a little at Kuronue's question. "At my homeland, we do not have a large amount of different sorts of species. There are us, the Saturnarians, which are the inhabitants of my planet, mind you, and a evil sort. Of course, we have lived in peace with each other, they are just different. It was just a few years ago that they stopped multiplying after many of theirs died. Before you ask, they were blood drinkers", Saturn explained. 

Kuronue's face suddenly showed a deep dislike and disgust. "You have vampires on your planet?" Kuronue asked. 

"Vampires? Is that what you call them? Well, they aren't as disgusting as they seem. The left over blood drinkers are so old that they do not need blood to survive any longer. And the sun cannot harm them, though the sunlight on our planet is a bit dim, considering the distance. But overall, the Saturnarians and the blood drinkers are hardly enemies anymore. We act as one large population", Saturn said, as if trying to convince Kuronue to wipe that look of disgust off his face. 

"I see", Kuronue said quietly, looking away from the little girl. 

Saturn tried not to feel a bit hurt to see her only friend - it seemed, in this place - turn away from her. "But you were going to tell me all about your world, weren't you? I'm curious of everything. How beautiful this world is - and the forest in which I journeyed was incredible. I could hardly take my eyes off the beauty of it. Tell me everything about this world, Kuronue. Everything you know!" Saturn said, smiling brightly. She might have exaggerated a bit, but she hated seeing anyone disgusted, angry, or even sad. 

Kuronue grinned back at her, his playfulness back. "You are different then the other children your age, Saturn. I can see you are truely not from this place". 

Saturn smiled to herself. "Please tell me everything". 

Kuronue nodded, and began. Saturn found herself lost as her friend told her everything of the world in which she resided in.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of Crystal Tokyo   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"That, of course, I will not be telling you about. I had promised my friend not to reveal anything to others who have never been to Makai. Do not take this in as an offense, minna-chan, just that I would never break that vow. You'd understand", Hotaru said, smiling to show that she showed no offense. 

"That's alright, Hotaru-chan. I know how important a friend's promise can be", Usagi said, an encouraging smile on her face. Hotaru nodded at her in a silent thank you. 

"So, after Kuronue explains everything to you, what happens next?" Ami asked curiously, her blue eyes shining in excitement. 

All of the senshi was caught up in Hotaru's detailed and emotional tale. 

Hotaru sat back and glanced down at her drawing. During her speaking, she had been mindlessly working on the drawing of Youko Kurama. His face and facial features were slowly taking shape, revealing the face Hotaru hoped never to forget. 

Suddenly, Setsuna waved a hand to indicate for her to stop. "Hotaru-chan, it's half an hour before dinner time. Why don't we stop for now and continue on until after dinner?" 

"That's a good idea, Setsuna-chan. I'm getting pretty hungry", Michiru commented, who had stayed silent throughout the entire tale. 

"Why don't we all head to our rooms to freshen up a bit. Let's gather here tonight at eight. Alright, minna?" Haruka suggested. 

"Great idea, Haruka-chan. Let's go!" Makoto said and with that arranged, they all trooped out of the room and went their separate ways.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of modern Tokyo, Japan   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Kurama stopped there. The others were still staring expectantly at him, urging silently for him to continue on with his story. 

"Are all of you spending the night here? Kaasan and Kenji and Shuuichi are still out of town. I have the house to myself for a week", Kurama said, checking his watch. 

"Sure, let's!" Keiko said, nudging Yuusuke. 

"Of course. I'm not going to be the one to miss one minute of that story!" Yuusuke said, then glaced at the others for their answers. 

"We'll all stay. But for now, we should go get some dinner. Then after dinner, Kurama-kun can continue his story. Agreed?" Shizuru said, smashing up her cigarette into the ashtray. 

"Why don't Kurama-kun and I try to conjure up something edible to eat? It seems like only we can cook around here", Keiko suggested, a sheepish smile on her face. 

"Yeah, Keiko-chan! You cook and we'll wait for dinner. Shizuru, I challenge you to another game of cards!" Kuwabara shouted, pointing a finger at his older sister. 

Botan and Yuusuke glanced at each other. "Hey, we're playing too!" they cried in unison and they leapt for the pack of cards. Shizuru sighed and shook her head in exasperation as she calmly grabbed the pack of cards out of reach, took them out, and began shuffling them calmly. 

With a amused smile, Kurama headed to the kitchen, followed by Keiko. 

Yukina just watched the others play cards while Hiei watched Yukina silently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of Part 2**   
  



	4. Future Meets Past: Part 3

  
**Continuation of Part 2. There's nothing really needed to be said in the Author Notes so I'll just leave you to the rest of the story. R&R please! ^-^**   
**** ****

**Future Meets Past******

**By: Ketsuki**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
At the time of Crystal Tokyo   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


They were soon all gathered in the same room again. Each were anxious to hear Hotaru finish the story, and for her to finish the sketch. After all, it was hard to listen to such a great tale but without an image to imagine it upon. 

Hotaru was seated on a single couch, curled up tightly as she snuggled onto the pillow behind her, her large piece of sketching paper on her lap, the piece of charcoal once again in her hands. She at once began sketching from memory as she wondered where to continue her story. 

"Hotaru-chan, weren't you going to continue?" Minako asked, who was seated across from Hotaru on a beanbag on the floor. 

"Hai...I'm just wondering where to start..." she trailed off, gazing back at her picture. 

"How about the next morning? After when you're suppose to pay Youko Kurama back?" Rei suggested. 

Hotaru shook her head thoughtfully. "No...There was still some dialogue after dinner". 

"Then Hotaru-chan, why don't you start the story after you, Youko Kurama, and Kuronue finished dinner?" Usagi said, smiling encouragingly. 

"Yeah, go on!" Makoto chirped cheerfully, her smile wide. 

Hotaru nodded and looked down at her picture. "After dinner, which Kurama prepared. I'm still not sure what kind of meat that was. But anyway, after dinner, Kuronue and Kurama contemplated on where I was suppose to sleep. I suppose Kuronue had taken a fancy to me, because he wouldn't let me sleep alone near the entrance. He said that anyone could just come in and kill me and take me away. He kept insisting in one of their rooms, and that I won't cause a problem, since I was only ten. Kurama pointed out that Kuronue's room was small enough, there was hardly room for one bed. So Kuronue suggested Kurama make me some sort of make-shift bed in his room..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of modern Tokyo, Japan   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


The others were again gathered in the living room. Kurama sat in the spotlight, with every single one of his friends telling him to continue his story. 

"I don't suppose I have to describe dinner, right?" he asked, with a bit of amusement traced in his voice. 

"Skip the meal. What happened after?" Yuusuke eagerly asked. 

"And where was Saturn to sleep?" Yukina shyly asked, as she had seemed to like the story as well, and had been listening quietly through out the entire dialogue. 

"Kuronue and I were arguing about that subject after dinner. Saturn was just sitting a bit far off, not saying a word. Now that I think about it, it was quite amazing that Saturn could be so quiet and mature. Normally, ten year olds would be crying or begging to go home. Kuronue was right when he said she was a very different child then others her age", Kurama explained thoughtfully, his emerald eyes seemingly to have a faraway look in them. 

"So then what happened? Come on, Kurama-kun, don't keep us in suspense. Did Saturn sleep in yours or Kuronue's room?" Botan exclaimed. 

Kurama turned to the deity of death. "I had first suggested Saturn sleep near the entrance. But Kuronue objected and said that she had no way of protecting herself if someone was to discover the lair". 

"Smart guy", Shizuru muttered, lighting a new cigarette carelessly. 

"Kuronue suggested I let Saturn sleep in my room, and of course, I objected. That was before Saturn spoke up..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


She yawned and rubbed her eyes in an useless attempt to stay awake. She looked up to see Kuronue arguing with Youko Kurama. She knew they were arguing on where she was supposed to sleep, and she desperately hoped that Kuronue would win this arguement. From Kurama's words, he seemed to want her to stay at the entrance, and nevertheless, Saturn was scared. 

But she felt that she should speak up now. After all, they were deciding where she was to spend the night, was she not allowed to say one word on her behalf? 

Saturn paid attention closely and soon realized that Kuronue had won about the fact with Saturn sleeping near the outside, but she realized that Kuronue's room was too small to fit an extra bed and that Kurama would simply not allow or even cooperate with Saturn setting one foot into his personal lair. 

"Excuse me...I won't be a problem, Youko Kurama, and I won't touch anything inside your room. Besides, you made it rather clear to me that I would be gone by tomorrow morn, did you not?" Saturn stated, her violet eyes wide with innocence. 

"Just let her spend the night, Kurama. She won't kill you!" Kuronue growled, for he was getting frustrated himself. 

Kurama stared at his companion, then to the little girl, before glaring at them both and turning around to stalk back into his room. 

Kuronue turned to Saturn with a tired and wry grin. "Take that as a yes, Saturn. Go right in. Just don't touch anything you shouldn't and he won't murder you", he said. 

"Is that a warning, a threat, or just plain advice?" Saturn asked. 

Kuronue chuckled to himself before smirking slightly at the black haired girl. "Plain advice. Now go on, Saturn. I'll see you in the morning", he said as he yawned and headed to his room which was just beside Kurama's. 

Saturn timidly headed to the door and peered inside. She gasped in amazement. There were flowers everywhere, not just roses. Vines crawled up every inch of the wall, and covered the stone. Flowers grew everywhere, even in corners in the room. She sniffed at the heavenly scent of so many flowers. 

"Do you want to sleep there or are you going to come in?" Kurama demanded, his voice stern and his glare intensifying at the second. Saturn treaded quietly into the room and stood at the bottom of the small bed. Kurama suddenly seemed to glow a bright red before Saturn heard a sound. 

Whipping around, she stared as huge leaves seemed to grow from the floor and shapped into a sort of basket like shape. Flowers grew along with them and surrounded the tiny bed, which Saturn knew that Kurama had not meant to do. The flowers just grew along with the leaves. 

"Thank you", she uttered quietly before falling gently onto the leaves. The size was just right as she snuggled into the leaves, the scent of the flowers around her causing her to act a bit drowsy. 

"I feel like a pet, really", she murmured softly. 

She spotted Kurama stiffen slightly and turn to glare at her. "What do you mean by that?" he roughly asked. 

"Nothing really, tis just that I'm sleeping on a seemingly basket while you get the bed. Never mind, good night", she said and turned over, facing the wall. She immediately fell asleep. 

Kurama stared at the tiny form of Saturn, who was curled up tightly and breathing steadily, her black hair strewn across her face. She looked so tiny and fragile in that position. 

"Little brat", Kurama snorted before climbing into his own bed.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of Part 3**


	5. Future Meets Past: Part 4

Saturn woke up early - just as the sun was rising. She climbed out of the minature bed and quietly crept out of the room, making sure that she did not disturb the sleeping Youko Kurama. 

She could see Kuronue just heading out of the lair, which sent her into a panic. What if Kuronue left and she was left alone to deal with Youko Kurama? 

"Where are you going, Kuronue?" Saturn asked, staring up at him innocently. 

Kuronue glanced behind him and gave Saturn a grin. "Just out to do an errand. Don't worry, Saturn, Kurama won't kill you". 

"But do I have to leave now? I really don't have anywhere to go and I'm not familiar with this place. Surely Kurama would demand for my riches and then kick me out", Saturn exclaimed, her eyes glancing down at her shoes miserably. She sighed, suddenly feeling rather lonely. 

"He won't, don't worry. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's taken a liking to you. As long as you don't bother him, he won't bother you. See you around, Saturn", Kuronue said simply before taking his leave, leaving a very confused Saturn behind. 

She walked to the edge of the tiny room and sat down on a pile of confortable leaves, seemingly deep in thought. Pulling her right sleeve way up to her shoulder, she stared at the silver armlet. Thank goodness she did not take it off before the walk in the gardens. And she also had an anklet, the same kind of silver. With the choker, it must be enough for her payment. 

She let the sleeve drop and sighed. This place had been so fascinating yesterday, was quickly becoming very boring and lonely. For one, there was absolutely no one to talk to, and even if there were, they'd probably not pay any attention to her. 

The lair was beautiful, that was for sure. Maybe in the serenity of this place, she could practise her power. After all, she had nothing to do and it was better then just sitting here, wasting time when she could be training. 

With that decided, she crossed her legs and kept her hands her knees and she squeezed her eyes tight, concentrating like she had since she was five. She dived deep into herself, searching for the power she knew to be hidden inside. The usual spark of energy she was all too familiar with. 

She found it almost immediately, and sought to enlarge it. She tried to will the power forward and could feel it spreading to her limbs. She let it out of her body, and could feel the aura that now should be surrounding her body. 

However, she was surprised to feel how easy it was now to bring her power to the surface. Usually, on Saturn, it would take so long to will her energy forward and after she had gotten it released, she would collapse right after. 

Suddenly, a sudden thought struck her and her power diminished, quickly residing itself back into her body. She sighed, and slumped forward. Every time she practised her power, she had to release it afterwards or else she would have too much energy stored inside her. Therefore, if she had trained her powers now, she would have to release the power later or keep it bottled up. Then it'll erupt whenever it wanted, if she kept it inside her for a long time. 

Just for letting her energy come out for a second, she had to free some energy inside her before it got to huge. It was because that she hadn't gotten full control of her power. She had never been taught how to use this extra energy to use it as an attack. She won't learn till she was at an age of thirteen. 

"What kind of energy was that?" 

A voice made her look up and saw the glare of Youko Kurama resting on her. She shrank back in fear but answered. 

"It is the power of a Saturnarian. It's my life energy", Saturn explained in a soft voice. 

Kurama smirked. "Care to show me your 'life energy' again?" 

Saturn stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me?" 

"You know how to fight, correct?" 

Saturn narrowed her eyes in suspicion and glared up at him. "Yes, I do. And what does that have to do with anything?" she said, standing up to meet his gaze defiantly. 

"Care to take me on?" he asked, throwing her an obnoxious grin. 

Saturn looked away, thinking it over. She could lose - Youko Kurama may even kill her. But there was one thing she could get out of this - and that was precious experience. All her other trainers know of her abilities and limitations and always go easy on her. This would be her first battle with a real opponent. 

She turned back to Kurama. "Do you think I have the ability to defeat you?" she asked, seriousness written all over her face. 

Kurama shrugged in response. "Maybe". 

Saturn then scowled. "Fine. But you should know just how much a ten year old can take. Don't think you can kill me when you've weakened me. There is something about me you will never comprehend", she declared, loud and clear. 

Kurama snorted in amusement and turned away. "Alright, whatever you say, little Saturn. Let's go then", he said simply before heading out the entrance. 

"Where're we doing?" Saturn asked, deeply puzzled. 

"My training ground. We'll fight there", he replied curtly and they walked with silence. 

It was then did Saturn realize that she no longer felt threatened when near the infamous Youko Kurama.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of Crystal Tokyo   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"He challenged you to a fight? But - you were ten years old!" Minako protested, looking totally incredulous. 

"Yes, but he had a reason. And if you think it's inappropriate for ten year olds to fight, I accepted the challenge, so it was as much my fault as his. Of course, I did lose control and almost blew down the entire forest before he took me out", Hotaru said sheepishly, giggling a bit. 

Everyone sweatdropped and sighed. 

"So, no one won?" Rei asked. 

"We really didn't care. Once the fight was over, he took me back to the lair and Kuronue said he gave him a huge yelling, but I was to disoriented to listen. I stayed unconscious for a day and woke up in the middle of the night. Kuronue gave me something to eat and I fell right back to sleep", Hotaru said, smiling brightly as she looked up from her drawing. 

"So, then what happened?" Michiru asked. 

"Did you stay with them?" asked Makoto. 

"How did you get home?" Ami questioned, her blue eyes staring at the storyteller. 

"...Something happened before I went home. It really shocked Kurama and it killed me inside as well. It wasn't until a few weeks later did it happen. I was completely devastated, because Kuronue had became a close friend. I told Kuronue many of my secrets, and in return, he told me many things about the three worlds. Kurama was always the silent one, he would sometimes spar with me and teach me a few tricks. They were really helpful, from time to time. Then it happened..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of modern Tokyo, Japan   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Purple energy? Her life force? I've never heard of that. I thought the only types of energy is you-ki and rei-ki...So is that something like ningen-ki?" Yuusuke asked, silently wondering in his mind. 

"Never mind that, did you really fight her, Kurama-kun?" Botan asked. 

"She could've gotten seriously hurt!" Keiko said, frowning in disapproval. 

Kurama chuckled. "Hai, I did fight her, Botan-chan. She was strong. Of course, no where near as strong as I was, but her energy was incredible. What's more, she lost control in the middle of the battle and nearly destroyed the forest before I knocked her unconscious". 

"You knocked her out?" Kuwabara asked incredulously. 

"It was either that or let the entire forest burn down. She was very powerful, her energy could be easily released. She told me that on Saturn, it took her a long time to bring it out, but in Makai, it only took a few seconds. She suggested it was because of her power's different adjustments to the atmosphere of Makai. After that, she stayed unconscious for a day and from then on, she stayed with us for a few weeks. I'd often spar with her and taught her a few fighting skills. She and Kuronue had also gotten pretty close so neither of us felt like driving her away", Kurama explained. 

"That's so sweet! You guys are like fathers to her or brothers!" Botan squealed, stars in her eyes. 

"I really wouldn't put it that way, because during a few of our training sessions, I nearly beat her to death", Kurama admitted sheepishly. 

Complete silence and amazed stares. 

"But it turns out she can heal herself quickly. The longest she's stayed unconscious was two days", Kurama added quickly. 

More silence and more amazed stares. 

"But then something happened that traumatized me. Saturn tried hard to comfort me but I just brushed her away. Then one day, she just wasn't there. She was gone, and I never saw her again", Kurama said, ending the story. 

"Don't stop there! What was that thing that traumatized you so much?" Botan blurted out, the first one to get out of her shock. 

"The death of Kuronue..." Hiei spoke up, who had been keeping silent ever since Kurama had began the tale. 

Kurama nodded at the fire koorime. "That's right". 

"Then explain in detail, Kurama-kun. Or if it's too painful..." Keiko hesitated. 

Kurama smiled sadly and shook his head. "It's alright...It was just a few weeks after we sort of silently accepted Saturn...Kuronue and I were stealing the Mirror of Truth...But his pendant was ripped off and he went back to get it..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

**End of Part 4**


	6. Future Meets Past: Part 5

"Ow!" Sucking on her finger, she glared at the rose she was cutting the thorns off of. "Maybe I should just stick with...what was those Makai plants Kurama likes?...Stupid rose", she muttered angrily, picking up the tiny knife again to chop off a thorn. Then she sighed in boredom and let the rose drop, before picking up a basketfull of tiny white flowers she had picked a few days ago. 

Her eyebrows knit with concentration, she began threading them together into a long chain. Her mind wandered elsewhere, however. She had never been so bored in her life. Two weeks ago, there was so much to do. Explore the flowers, trees, the exotic plants. Hold conversations with Kuronue or train with Kurama. They were both gone, early this morning, before she had even woke up. 

But today was the first day of her third week in Makai. It wasn't that she didn't like Kuronue or fainting after three hours of fighting with Kurama, it was just that without either one of those two around, she was bored. She didn't know where those two went all the time, disappearing off then reappearing again. 

And there was one thing that bothered her. When was she to go home? Would the person who had brought her here bother to bring her home? Or would that person just leave her in Makai, forever living out her days with Kuronue and Kurama? 'That would be long days...I don't die till many years later...Many years...' 

Looking down, she realized that she had made a flower chain at least three feet long and was adding more quickly. If only her new friends would come back. She was bored. She wondered where they were, what they did all these times. 

A small sound of footsteps caused her to perk up with interest and throw her flower chain down. She stared at the entrance with caution, before she sighed in relief, seeing Kurama enter. As she waited for Kuronue, she noticed a change in Kurama. His eyes were once again solid, like a hard block of ice. His lips was pinched tight and his eyes were narrowed in menace. He practically ran into his room. 

Saturn shrugged at Kurama's peculier behaviour. He would lighten up later that evening anyway. She turned back to the entrance and realized with a start Kuronue had not come home with Kurama, when she was sure he would. 

"Where can he be?" Saturn asked herself softly. 

Her eyesbrows knitted together in worry. She stood up and headed to Kurama's room. She stared in shock. Kurama's back was faced to her and he was just sitting there, as if glaring at the wall would help. 

"...Kurama? Is everything alright?" she asked softly. 

"Get out", a calm voice answered. 

She reeled back, a bit hurt. Then she narrowed her eyes and glared at his back. "Excuse me for being concerned. Where's Kuronue?" she demanded. 

There was silence as Saturn awaited his answer. When he still didn't answer when a minute had passed, she started to get scared. A fear clenched her tightly inside she almost shook in fear. 

"Where is Kuronue?" she demanded in a louder voice. For some reason, tears started filling her violet eyes and her hands clenched into fists tightly by her side. 

"...Shut up and get out", he stated again, turning around to glare at her in a killer glance. 

Saturn gasped. 

Tears ran down Kurama's cheeks, his golden eyes teary. There was such a hurt and sorrowful on his face and in his eyes that Saturn knew immediately what had happened. 

"No..." she said, slamming herself against the wall of his room, that had become hers since the beginning of her arrival. "NO!" She shrieked, as she slowly slid down the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks. A sob rose in her throat. 

"How...why?" she cried, curling into a ball. 

"How should I know? If only he hadn't went back to get his fucking pendant..." Kurama muttered, glaring at Saturn with a hateful glance. 

"You don't know what the pendant means to Kuronue. How can you have just left him there? How could you?" 

"He told me to go! He told me to go!" 

"You could have tried to save him! I could've healed him!" 

"What?" Kurama turned to stare at her in bewilderment. 

Saturn shook her head furiously, refusing to meet Kurama's hard gaze. "I have the ability to heal. Why didn't you save him! I could've healed him!" 

"If I had stayed, I would've been killed! He told me to go!" 

"Shut up...just be quiet..." Saturn moaned, staring straight at him with teary eyes. "You were with him...You both were out stealing, weren't you?...Why didn't you tell me?" she protested, glaring at the youko. 

"Nobody could've saved him and that's that, okay?" 

"No! It's not that's that!" Saturn cried. She turned and ran out of the room, out of the lair, out of the forest. She couldn't take this. Just this yesterday night, she had greeted Kuronue goodnight. And now he was gone - forever? Gone, without ever coming back. 

No more of those friendly talks. No more telling Kuronue what was bothering her. No more seeing his friendly smile and cheerful greeting. Why? What was the reason? Didn't the Fates have justice? Why take Kuronue away so soon? It was just so unfair! 

She increased her speed, wanting to get away from everything. She wanted to get away from Kurama's refusal to believe that Kuronue could've been saved, that he had actually listened to him to run away. She flatly refused to believe Kuronue was dead! 

She stopped suddenly, realizing she had indeed ran out of the forest. 'That was quick...' she thought before looking around where she was. A village was far off in the distance and she widened her eyes and she screamed in outrage and disgust. 

The body of Kuronue was hung on a pole in the middle of the village, his body swinging in the rhythm of the wind. A peaceful look was on his face but his body was bloody and gorged. 

Saturn widened her eyes and she felt her power rising quickly, too quickly for her to stop. Then all was black.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of Crystal Tokyo   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"What happened?" Usagi asked anxiously, her eyes wide with a certain fear. She knew as well as all the others what would happen if Hotaru lost control. 

Hotaru frowned and looked away. "I killed". Two simple words almost made herself recoil in disgust. 

"It serves those people right! How could they do that!" Minako said, disgust dripping in her voice. 

"They deserved it, Hotaru-chan. Even though you shouldn't have lost control...What they did...is just sick!" Ami said, a scowl on her face like no other expression. 

"Yeah, Hotaru. Don't beat yourself over it", Makoto said, smiling wryly in an encouraging way. 

"I know it's really weird for us to say something like this but they shouldn't have done that. You only avenged your friend. And your best friend at that", Michiru said in her calm soothing voice. 

Hotaru's violet eyes filled with tears. She cracked a small smile. "Arigatou, minna-chan. But after that...I found Kuronue's pendant. It was just lying on the ground in the middle of the wreckage. And then, somehow, I knew it was time to go. I had had enough of this world. My first view of Makai had been beautiful, but now it only filled me with hatred and pain. But the most amazing is that I heard Kuronue's last words. It was like his soul was trying to tell me that it wasn't Kurama's fault, he did tell him to go. He told me to keep the pendant but don't leave without saying goodbye. Then he was gone...I went back to the lair and left my payment of the last few weeks for Kurama, my choker and this really heavy silver bracelet...And then I walked away. I walked for days, before the energy whisked me away and suddenly, I was in my bed on Saturn...And it seemed like a dream, because no one noticed I was gone...But then I was wearing this..." 

Hotaru reached inside her shirt and pulled out a small pendant. The senshi gasped. 

"Is that Kuronue's pendant? You still have it?" Rei asked in awe. Hotaru nodded.

"I went back to the Saturn Ruins a fews years before Crystal Tokyo was fully constructed and retrieved this. It was hanging in this broken music jewelry box I used to keep it in", Hotaru explained. 

"So, it's over? You never saw Kurama or Kuronue again?" Setsuna asked calmly. Hotaru shook her head in despair. 

"Let's see your picture", Haruka spoke up and peered over her shoulder. 

"That's Kurama...You still haven't told us what you thought about him", Minako teased. 

Hotaru smiled at thoughtfully and looked away. "I did blame him slightly for Kuronue's death...But after what Kuronue said, I just had mixed feeling. Now that I had a few centuries to consider my feelings, I realize that I did like him, he was my friend. But if you're looking for anything romantic, Minako-chan, you asking the wrong person. I was ten and I just can't feel anything like that for Kurama. Until we meet again", Hotaru said, smiling a bit. 

"Hey, I think it's time for bed, you guys? It's nearly midnight", Rei said, yawning a bit. 

"Yeah. You guys go, Setsuna and I still have something to discuss. Oyasumi nasai, minna-chan", Usagi said and everyone headed out of the room, bidding the same greeting to Usagi and Setsuna. 

Hotaru was the last one to leave and she placed her drawing down onto the table. "Oyasumi, Setsuna-chan, Usagi-sama", Hotaru murmured softly and headed to her room, with a last lingering glance at her drawing. 

"Oyasumi nasai, Hota-chan, and domo arigatou for the wonderful tale. I know how it feels to go back to the past...and remember things you want to forget", Usagi said, with a small smile. 

Hotaru shook her head. "Ne, Usagi-sama, I never want to forget Kuronue...and Kurama. I did love him, Usagi-sama, to an extent. It wasn't a parent thing or a sibling relationship, it was deeper then that". With those last words, she left the room to head to bed. 

That night, she dreamed of a white haired youko. What would it be like to see him again? Hmmm...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In the time of modern Tokyo, Japan   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"So Saturn ran out of the lair and you never saw her again? But you found her choker and this bracelet outside and you heard later that a little girl with short black hair and glowing eyes destroyed the village that you were trying to steal the Mirror of Truth from?" Yuusuke asked, his mouth agape. 

Kurama nodded. 

"She must've returned home then", Botan chirped. 

"Or she might have roamed Makai, forever alone..." Kuwabara trailed off in a melodramatic voice. 

Everyone stared at him. 

"What? It could have happened", Kuwabara said, shrugging sheepishly. 

"Well, you know this little girl, Saturn, Kurama-kun? How'd you feel about her? Like, did you think of her as a sibling or something?" Keiko asked curiously. 

"I was...fond of her back then. But now that I think about it, she was special. She was just a little girl, so it wasn't love. I think it was deeper then a parental or sibling relationship. It was different then that. It just wasn't that kind of love. Perhaps, if there ever was a chance, we met again. But that would be impossible, she must be dead by now", Kurama said, with a small smile. 

Yukina yawned slightly then. 

"Which reminds me, we should get to bed. I'm sure all of us our pretty sleepy", Shizuru said, standing up, stretching a bit. 

"Yeah, let's", Yuusuke said, heading towards the stairs to go to the second floor. 

"Oyasumi, Kurama-kun", Botan chirped as she bounded up the steps after Yuusuke. Everyone followed and said the same to Kurama. When the room was once again empty, Kurama sighed. 

"What if I met her again? What if I met Saturn again? Really, what would happen?"   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***owari***   
**** ****

**This was only an experiment. I was just wondering how I'd do if I wrote a fanfic with someone telling the story. And I managed to make this a non-romance too. The last bits and pieces Hotaru and Kurama said was sweet, wasn't it? I can't believe I wrote it.******

**I like reviews. I REALLY like reviews. So if you know what I'm implying here...Well, you'd probably know what to do if you like this story.******

**By the way, if some of you really want Kurama and Saturn to meet again, then vote if you want a sequel or not. I already have an idea for the sequel and even have the prologue written out. But I'm just looking out for suggestions if I should do it or not. Please reply!******

**(Would this story fit better in the SM, SM crossovers, Anime crossovers, or YYH section? I'm not sure which one is better. Please give me your opinion ^-^;;)******

**(Oh yes, *I swear, the last thing mentioned* I need a new title. Future Meets Past would fit the sequel better, but this story is NOT future meets past. Saturn's time and Youko Kurama's time was both a thousand years ago. Anyway, help me think of a new title please. Put it in your review)******

**--Ketsuki**


End file.
